Drug conjugates developed for systemic pharmacotherapy are target-specific cytotoxic agents. The concept involves coupling a therapeutic agent to a carrier molecule with specificity for a defined target cell population. Antibodies with high affinity for antigens are a natural choice as targeting moieties. With the availability of high affinity monoclonal antibodies, the prospects of antibody-targeting therapeutics have become promising. Toxic substances that have been conjugated to monoclonal antibodies include toxins, low-molecular-weight cytotoxic drugs, biological response modifiers, and radionuclides. Antibody-toxin conjugates are frequently termed immunotoxins, whereas immunoconjugates consisting of antibodies and low-molecular-weight drugs such as methothrexate and Adriamycin are called chemoimmunoconjugates. Immunomodulators contain biological response modifiers that are known to have regulatory functions such as lymphokines, growth factors, and complement-activating cobra venom factor (CVF). Radioimmunoconjugates consist of radioactive isotopes, which may be used as therapeutics to kill cells by their radiation or used for imaging. Antibody-mediated specific delivery of cytotoxic drugs to tumor cells is expected to not only augment their anti-tumor efficacy, but also prevent nontargeted uptake by normal tissues, thus increasing their therapeutic indices
The present invention relates to immunoconjugates comprising an antibody as a targeting vehicle and having specificity for antigenic determinants on the surface of malignant cells conjugated to a cytotoxic drug. The invention relates to cytotoxic drug-antibody conjugates, wherein the antibody has specificity for antigenic determinants on B-malignancies, lymphoproliferative disorders and chronic inflammatory diseases. The present invention also relates to methods for producing immunoconjugates and to their therapeutic use(s).
A number of antibody-based therapeutics for treating a variety of diseases including cancer and rheumatoid arthritis have been approved for clinical use or are in clinical trials for a variety of malignancies including B-cell malignancies such as Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. One such antibody-based therapeutic is rituximab (Rituxan™), an unlabelled chimeric human γ1 (+mγ1V-region) antibody, which is specific for cell surface antigen CD20, which is expressed on B-cells. These antibody based therapeutics rely either on complement-mediated cytotoxicity (CDCC) or antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) against B cells, or on the use of radionuclides, such as 131I or 90Y, which have associated preparation and use problems for clinicians and patients. Consequently, there is a need for the generation of immunoconjugates which can overcome the shortcomings of current antibody-based therapeutics to treat a variety of malignancies including hematopoietic malignancies like non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL), which can be produced easily and efficiently, and which can be used repeatedly without inducing an immune response.
Immunoconjugates comprising a member of the potent family of antibacterial and antitumor agents, known collectively as the calicheamicins or the LL-E33288 complex, (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,198 (1990)), were developed for use in the treatment of myelomas. The most potent of the calicheamicins is designated γ1, which is herein referenced simply as gamma. These compounds contain a methyltrisulfide that can be reacted with appropriate thiols to form disulfides, at the same time introducing a functional group such as a hydrazide or other functional group that is useful in attaching a calicheamicin derivative to a carrier. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,394). The use of the monomeric calicheamicin derivative/carrier conjugates in developing therapies for a wide variety of cancers has been limited both by the availability of specific targeting agents (carriers) as well as the conjugation methodologies which result in the formation of protein aggregates when the amount of the calicheamicin derivative that is conjugated to the carrier (i.e., the drug loading) is increased. Since higher drug loading increases the inherent potency of the conjugate, it is desirable to have as much drug loaded on the carrier as is consistent with retaining the affinity of the carrier protein. The presence of aggregated protein, which may be nonspecifically toxic and immunogenic, and therefore must be removed for therapeutic applications, makes the scale-up process for the production of these conjugates more difficult and decreases the yield of the products. The amount of calicheamicin loaded on the carrier protein (the drug loading), the amount of aggregate that is formed in the conjugation reaction, and the yield of final purified monomeric conjugate that can be obtained are all related. A compromise must therefore be made between higher drug loading and the yield of the final monomer by adjusting the amount of the reactive calicheamicin derivative that is added to the conjugation reaction.
The tendency for cytotoxic drug conjugates, especially calicheamicin conjugates to aggregate is especially problematic when the conjugation reactions are performed with the linkers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,877,296 and 5,773,001, which are incorporated herein in their entirety. In this case, a large percentage of the conjugates produced are in an aggregated form, and it is quite difficult to purify conjugates made by these original processes (CMA process) for therapeutic use. For some carrier proteins, conjugates with even modest loadings are virtually impossible to make except on a small scale. Consequently, there is a critical need to improve methods for conjugating cytotoxic drugs, such as the calicheamicins, to carriers that minimize the amount of aggregation and thereby allow for as high a drug loading as possible with a reasonable yield of product.
Previously, conjugation methods for preparing monomeric calicheamicin derivative/carrier with higher drug loading/yield and decreased aggregation were disclosed (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,712,374 and 5,714,586, incorporated herein in their entirety). Although these processes resulted in conjugate preparations with substantially reduced aggregate content, it was discovered later that it produced conjugates containing undesirably high levels (45-65% HPLC Area %) of a low conjugated fraction (LCF), a fraction consisting mostly of unconjugated antibody. The presence of the LCF in the product is an inefficient use of the antibody, as it does not contain the cytotoxic drug. It may also compete with the calicheamicin-carrier conjugate for the target and potentially reduce the targetability of the latter resulting in reduced efficacy of the cytotoxic drug. Therefore, an improved conjugation process that would result in significantly lower levels of the LCF and have acceptable levels of aggregation, without significantly altering the physical properties of the conjugate, is desirable.